The New Hosts
by IFeelLikeWritingToday
Summary: Akuma Ito and Yasushi Sato find themselves at Ouran, both sharing a past what happens when they are hosts? OC characters host Club
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start this...YES I KNOW I'M SORRY! I deleted my other stories. I want to really work on them and decided that that's what I'll do. PLEASE REVIEW TO SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU LIKE THIS ONE AND IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! **

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Ouran **

**OC characters included. **

* * *

**The New Hosts and more? **

What happens when two boys enter Ouran Highschool Host club and become hosts? Oh dear. Oc Character(s) and the Host Club

Chapter One: The Past

Yasushi Sato and Akuma Ito were orphans. Ever since they were born, there parents were no where to be found. The two were raised in an orphanage far from each other, but fate decided to play with them….and slowly but surely brought the two together. Let me show you...how it started.

Akuma Ito was raised in poor orphanage in Japan. The orphanage offered the young boy little food, clothing, but did offer him shelter. So the boy always learned to love it. There were few parents that would come there, and when there were some of the nicer kids would be picked. He was always "The ugly Duckling". The boy grew up though and each day, lived up to his name. Akuma The devil. He was certainly a little demon. But that was his only way that he survived.

Yasushi Sato was raised in a higher class orphanage in Japan. He was offered the best food, clothing and shelter. He didn't love it, but appreciated it. He was the definition of his name, calm and quiet. Yet, the boy was more mysterious and antisocial. There were lots of parents that came, but he never was picked because he always stood in the shadows. That was how he survived.

One day, Akuma and Yasushi went to the park. There. Was where is happened. THe day fate played with the innocent boys and had them meet. Yasushi was sitting against a tree with a book. Akuma had walked past the boy. Must be rich. He had thought. Slowly, the boy approached him.

"Hey kid," Akuma had said. (He was only 4.) The "kid" didn't look up from his book. He sat quietly, wanting this guy to leave.

"Hey. At least look up. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you can't talk to me," Akuma said. The boy looked up slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere," The boy replied.

"Mines too," Akuma said.

"So?" The boy asked.

"Why are you reading when you could be enjoying life?" Akuma said.

"Because I like reading..and what's there to enjoy?" The boy asked.

"Everything," Akuma replied. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Yasushi Sato," The boy replied.

"Akuma Ito. Nice to meet you, Yasushi, now let me show you. What there is...to enjoy," he said. He reached out his hand and held it out for that boy who sat under the tree. The boy looked in his eyes, and down with his smile. His hands slowly crept into his as the boy pulled him up and dragged him off.

**12 Years Later**

Akuma smiled to his friend.

"Here we are, Yasushi. It's Ouran Academy," he said.

"Yeah," Yasushi replied.

"Let's go and see what there is to enjoy," Akuma said as a small smile crept from Yasushi. He smirked as the two walked into the gates of Ouran. Not knowing exactly what was awaiting them.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two. Kinda crappy, but i hope you like it. And a special thanks to dolphinshark for reviewing. Thanks for the praise and I'll try to post longer , better chapters. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Entering And Meeting Them**

The Elite School was huge. From the top to bottom, the building literally screamed "Rich!". Now, you're probably wondering how two orphans managed to get into such a school. I'll tell you, they were adopted. But only for a title. You see, someone decided to adopt them, but they were to not see their parents. So the two decided to start their own business. The underground business. They were the most feared in Japan. Lets just say the two boys combined could obtain anything.

They walked together in unison through the halls of this school. They were placed in class 1-B. The class with 2nd ranking pedigree. The uniforms they had realized though, were tacky...real tacky. The school itself was pretty tacky. But when they stepped into their class it seemed average enough to not drive the two crazy. Though it was too normal. There were no fights or drama. It was normal and dull. So they sat there and paid no attention to the teacher. They just sat there. Chatter was heard from the back of the room.

"They're so cute!"

"That Akuma guy is so hot,"

Yasushi took no notice in them, Akuma smirked at a couple comments, but these girls were boring to him. Besides, it always happened.

The bell rang loudly signalling lunch. Before they could get up, the two were surrounded by classmates.

"Sato-kun do you wanna have lunch with us?"

"Akuma-chan? How about you?" The girls asked in a cheery voice.

"No, but thank you ladies. Maybe another day, ne?" Akuma said, beating his friend to it. Knowing Yasushi, the guy would say something rude.

* * *

"Ok," the girls replied as they walked away in shame.

He looked to his friend as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"So Yasushi. Do you like this school?" Akuma asked his friend, who seemed to be looking off in space as they walked.

"It's fine,"

Akuma frowned. He was still the antisocial person that he was. "That's all?"

"Sure," Yasushi replied as they reached the cafeteria.

* * *

Tamaki had also reached the cafeteria with Kyoya. It didn't take him long to notice Yasushi and Akuma who were walking beside them.

"Hey Kyoya,"

"Yes, Tamaki,

"Aren't those the new transfer students?"

"Hmm? Oh right. Yasushi Sato and Akuma Ito," Kyoya fixed his glasses. "What about them?" He added.

"I was just wondering. The two seem like an interesting pair,"

* * *

Akuma and Yasushi were ordering their lunches when Akuma decided he was bored and wanted a quick game to play. That was when Tamaki got on the boy's cases.

"Have a good lunch sir," the lady chimed in a low and soft voice. She looked about 20 or so.

"Thank you," he smirked as he looked down at the woman. Akuma had this special talent you see, this is it in action. He leaned down to meet eye-to-eye with the woman as his smirk grew wider.

"You're pretty cute," he whispered, placing his elbow on the countertop and chin on the palm of his hand. "What about I take you out later?" he said in a seductive voice, causing the woman to blush and look away.

Yasushi sighed at his friend. He called it a talent, Yasushi called it annoying. He grabbed onto his friend's sleeve like a child and pouted. Akuma sighed, throwing the lady a wink as she stared at the sticky note with his number scribbled on.

"I'm having some harmless fun Yasushi," he sighed.

"It's annoying," his friend pouted. Akuma laughed at this. He loved it when Yasushi did that. He felt as if he was a little brother.

"Did you see that Kyoya!?" Tamaki exclaimed to his friend.

"Yes,"

"That, is host material! I want him in the host club!"

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing. With such an asset, we'll make twice or maybe even triple the times what we make now. It's the ideal plan,"

"more importantly, our guests will be happy!" But Kyoya wasn't listening, he was calculating the profit.

School's Over

School ended in a period of time. Yasushi was following his friend who wanted to tour the school a bit more. saying they had nothing better to do anyway.

"Should we join a club?" Akuma asked.

"I don't care. I'll do whatever you do,"

"C'mon. Do what YOU wanna do," Akuma frowned as his friend shrugged.

Suddenly, there were rose petals that seemed to be coming from a certain direction.

"That's kind of weird," Akuma said. Meaning: What is this shit? He ran towards the petals swiftly as Yasushi followed behind.

There was a door. Music room 3? He came to a stop as the rose petals flew to the ground. Akuma's hand came forward to the handle about to turn and twist it. Little did he know….his life was going to take a turn. When the door opened, there were a bunch of dudes posing for some reason.

* * *

"Welcome," they said in unison.

"yo…."

"So This is a host club?" Akuma laughed.

"Correct my friend," Tamaki replied.

"Yasushi. Do you believe this school?"

"Whatever," Yasushi shrugged.

"Allow me to introduce you to our vast variety of men," Tamaki exclaimed.

He gestured to Kyoya who stood with his journal in hand, "This is Kyoya Ootori. The cool type," Tamaki said as he turned to Hani. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka. The boy lolita," he then turned to face Mori who stood without emotion. "Takashi Morinozuka. The strong and silent type," then finally facing the twins, "The Hitachiin twins. The mischievous type," he finished with a smile.

"M'lord, you forgot Haruhi," the twins said in unison.

"How can you forget Haru-chan?!" Hani shouted.

"How can I forget my precious daughter! This is Haruhi Fujioka. The natural," he managed to say without getting a heart attack.

"Nice to meet you," Haruhi said with her natural smile and a slight tilt to the side.

"Oi," Akuma motioned, tilting his head. "You're a dude?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru interrupted, placing a hand on Haruhi's head.

"Haruhi is a man," Kaoru added, doing the same as his brother.

"Hmmm…" Akuma said, with a finger rubbing his chin. His next move though, was unexpected. The guy's hand reached out and landed on top of Haruhi's boobs.

Her eyes widened. "W-wh-what are you doing?" she stuttered.

Akuma smirked, letting go. "Nope. Definitely a chick," he said with a laugh.

"How dare you grope my daughter like that!" Tamaki yelled, running up to him.

"Gee...I'm just checking if her gender was valid," Akuma said almost too calmly.

Some of you might be wondering what Yasushi was doing currently, well my friend he was listening to the other side of the host club door. There were sounds of what seemed like bullying. Slowly, he stood up, causing the others to look at him.

"What are you doing Yasushi?" Akuma asked. His friend continued to walk towards the door. Slowly, his hand twisted the door knob which opened up, revealing a whole bunch of girls who were waiting for the club to open. But in the center of it all wasn't such a pretty scene.

A girl lay on the ground, with only her arms to hold her up. THere were three girls standing in front of her. It didn't look too innocent. The girl was on the verge of tears, which ticked Yasushi off. Not that she was crying, but that she was laying pathetically on the ground.

Akuma stood against the doorway, smirking at his friend. It was just another one of his weaknesses. He calls it pathetic, Akuma calls it soft.

Slowly, Yasushi stepped towards the girls.

With hand on his pockets he started, "What do you think you are doing?"

The girls looked at him in fear.

"It's just pathetic," he said.

He kneeled down to meet the girl who lay on the floor and reached out for her hand. He slowly moved it towards his soft, pink lips and kissed the hand, just to tick off some of the girls. What? Even he could flatter himself at times. With a pull, the girl was lifted up like flowers.

"You're quite clumsy," Yasushi said. "Though…" he smirked, leveling his head to meet hers eye-to-eye. "I find it kind of attractive," he said, leaning and letting go of her hand as the girl blushed….almost fainting and dying.

His face now focused on the three girls. "Shoo," he said. And they ran off. Kind of like a fairy tale in which he was the prince.

A little Later

The host club ended for the day. The hosts sat on a salon chair, with their two guests.

"We have a proposal," Kyoya finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Akuma asked.

"How would you both like to join the Ouran Highschool host club?" They said in unison. With their hands out as a gesture.

"What do you think Yasushi?" Akuma asked.

"I think...we should see what there is to explore," his friend said.

This was where is changed. The key twisted. Akuma's eyes widened for the first time after his friend's word. Never once...had he shown emotion like this. Never once. But now he has said what Akuma always told him. So they joined the Ouran Highschool Host Club.


End file.
